random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Mount Tantiss
Systems Terminal 980.57.235.██3, Mount Tantiss bunker, booting up. Systems loaded. Please enter clearance. Level 5 clearance accepted. Welcome, Director. Decrypting and loading file. File loaded. Warnings: Any attempts to extract this file from its location will result in immediate termination by terminal implosion. ---- Geography Location: 82N 105E, Subsector 13, Byss Prime, Byss Sector, Deep Core Oversector. The bunker is situated within a former volcanic island that has not erupted in 20 million years. The island is very far north on the planet, enough that it is always surrounded by sea ice. Temperatures never go above zero; lows of negative 70 degrees has been recorded. The bunker is surrounded by at least 50 meters of natural rock on all sides, except at certain points. These exposed points are closed off by reinforced permacrete walls and meter-thick duranium blast doors. Various weapons turrets are spread out across the island and on the seas, capable of popping out of artificial cavities in the ground/ice or floating weapons pods at sea to engage enemies. The waters surrounding Mount Tantiss Bunker is heavily mined, and various Imperial Navy assets are buried in the seabed under hundreds of meters of ice-cold water. With its mile-deep layers of levels and the heavy orbital defenses of Byss, Mount Tantiss Bunker is effectively indestructible. Any successful destruction of the Bunker would be a Pyrrhic victory, as the attackers would lose immense amounts of military material attempting to take the planet. The planet itself has a geography resembling Old Terra, but with no major continents. Instead, the landmasses are evenly spread around the planet. Temperatures similar. Hidden underneath the surface are massive war machines and constructs built by the Infinite Empire and placed there as a precaution for when the Empire requires them. Byss also serves as the Emperor's throne world and the greatest fortress world of the galaxy. Its defense levels are only matched by Holy Terra of the Imperium of Man. Levels above sea level *Level 0: Main entrance (quad blast door airlock), vehicles bay, troop transport drydock, submarine wet dock, offensive staging ground, surface decontamination (against enemy deployed bioweapons). *Level A1-A4: Starfighter launch bay. *Level A5-A8: Secondary starfighter launch bay, storage, and repair bay. *Level A9/A10: Weapons emplacements (mostly flak and anti-ground). *Level A11 (200 meters above Level 10): Nuclear ICBM launcher tubes and anti-capital-ship emplacements. *Level A12: Planetary Shield Engine. *Level A13: Backup Shield Engine. *Level A14: Sensors bulb. *Level A15 (at top of Mount Tantiss): Distress beacon. Levels below sea level *Level 1: Secondary vehicles bay and wet docks. *Level 2: Battle droid factory. *Level 3: Battle droid storage. *Level 4: Defensive staging ground and secondary decontamination. *Level 5-8: Clone Corps barracks and primary defense materials storage. *Level 9/10: Armory. *Level 11-15: Living quarters. *Level 16-18: General area. *Level 19/20: Hospital. *Level 21/22: Command posts. *Level 23/24: Bunker Security barracks. *Level 25-27: Cold storage (stored food cooled by natural reservoir of ice-cold groundwater). *Level 28/29: Standard Storage *Level 30: Engineering (power conversion, water supply, oxygen, etc). *Level 31/32: Backup reactors. *Level 33-35: Geothermal power plant. *Level 36: Radiation shielding. *Level 37-39: Nuclear reactor cores (secondary cooling systems draw from groundwater). *Level 40: Radiation shielding. *Level 41: Fusion reactor cores. *Level 42: Antimatter reactor matrix. *Level 43: Vactrain decontamination. *Level 44/45: Vactrain (web of vacuum tubes across the planet used for ultrafast underground transport via repulsorlift train) station. Exits are sealed by quad blast door airlocks and controlled from within bunker. *Level 46: Deep bunker decontamination. *Level 47-???: Classified. Please consult your nearest ISB officer of Captain or above. Byss Defense * Space mines, Interdictor mines, and weapons pods are spread out through the system. * Defense Line 0, or the Gravsphere Defense Line, consists of listening stations at the edge of the system, nearing the Gravmine Sphere (furthermost asteroid field of Byss filled with gravity generators). The stations exist to detect the Cherenkov Radiation caused by incoming hyperspace objects. Also in this Defense Line are billions of free-floating or asteroid-attached weapons pods dispersed around the Gravmine Sphere. They will automatically engage ships heading through the Sphere with their weapons. * Defense Line 1 consists of roving Dreadnought Groups at the outer fringe of the system, around Gravmine Sphere distance. They are designed to intercept incoming ships outside of designated entry points regardless of identification and identify them or destroy them. Also in this Defense Line are the three entry zones to the Byss system. These are massive deep space battle stations with enough firepower and starfighters to take on entire invasion fleets, guarded by four Dreadnought Groups each. * Defense Line 2, or the Fringe Defense Line, consists of the various planets that also exist in the Byss system. To avoid confusion, they are referred to as Byss 1, 2, and 3 respectively. The planet that the Emperor uses as a throne world is Byss Prime, often referred to as simply Byss. In orbit around the other planets, as well as at their Lagrange points, are collections of long range battle stations. They are armed with rapid-charge superlasers or cruise missiles, and can hit targets from long range. As usual, these planets have standard planetary shields and backup generators as well as orbiting Dreadnought Groups and surface weapons emplacements. Each also possess their own groundside army to slow down enemy assaults. * Defense Line 3, or the Asteroid Field Defense Line, consists of a second asteroid field at about Mars distance from the star. Dispersed amongst the asteroids are roving capital ships and more weapon pods. Stationed here is also a large portion of the Byss Defense Fleet, comprising of between 20 and 30 Dreadnought Groups. * Defense Line 4, or the Orbital Defense Line, consists of orbital assets around Byss Prime. Here is the largest collection of capital ships of the Empire, including the Supremacy-class Battle Station and Tyranus-class Super Star Dreadnought as well as severall Doomstar-class Battle Stations. Ten thousand Shield Engines project a planetary shield to the edge of at atmosphere. Each Shield Engine is rated at 200 exawatts of power output, and only 1000 are required at any time for a full power shield. The planetary shield is effectively unbreakable without heavy use of Superlasers. * Defense Line 5, or the Ground Defense Line, consists of the surface defenses of Byss Prime. Dug into the crust of the planet, traversing the above-sea sections, are massive kilometer-wide antiarmor trenches designed to halt or slow enemy advancements. Spread out around the planet are ICBM nuclear cruise missile tubes, and in the oceans are nuclear submarines and massive starfighter carriers. Buried under the ocean sludge at the seafloor are additional capital ships to surprise any enemies that make it past the previous 5 Defense Lines. On the different sections of land divided by the seas and trenches are massive droid factories, anticapital weapon towers, hypervelocity railguns, and a large standing army. Bunkers, like Mount Tantiss, are built into existing mountains as hardpoints against enemy advancements. * Defense Line 6, or the Mount Tantiss Defense Line, consists of the final defenses around the bunker. Here the concentration of weapons and droids increase, but that of clones decrease. The concept is to utilize the intense cold of the northern regions to slow down enemy advancements while specially produced droids quickly strike them. The interior of the bunker (if the enemy ever reaches that point) is also built for an easy defense and difficult offense. Any invader that has reached this defense line would have to have brought untold billions of troops or hundreds of dreadoughts to be able to complete such an arduous task. * And finally, if all Defense Lines fall, the top command in Mount Tantiss can access the vactrain tubes to reach a secondary location, from which they evacuate. Operation Cinder is to be executed, and Byss Prime is to be purged via Exterminatus. Category:Blog posts